The Sanctum
The Sanctum is a hidden location within the Stilton Corporation hotel in New York that acts as a base of operations for the Gorgon Sisterhood. Layout In the middle of the New York Stilton hotel is its parkade, with the top section supposedly reserved for hotel executives and, right above it, private offices and rooms for the executives. The reality is somewhat true, in that it is reserved for members of the Gorgon Sisterhood. The Supposed two extra floors of parking are in reality just one extra, above it the main lobby of the two floors dedicated to the Sisterhood. The location was designed by Jillian Skye. The parking area houses several vehicles, including multiple forms of car for as the situation demands. Access to the garage requires a Gorgon Ring, as does any other access point to the Sanctum. A special elevator and two stairwells all lead up to the Sanctum lobby. the first floor of the Sanctum features a lobby equipped with special scanners that detect if those present possess Gorgon Rings and if their biometrics are in the system. Sloane Taylor is stationed in a nearby closet filled with weaponry and will react to an unauthorized threat, as will automated turrets and bulletproof glass, the latter being a precursor to Type-7 gas. Past the lobby, which also has a second closet for coats and such, is the main foyer. The foyer features a large pool in the center with a fountain in the middle, several foot-high pedestals surrounding it. People captured by the Sisterhood are left frozen in the pedestals around the pool. The room carried a Greco-Roman theme, featuring marble tiles and columns. A side room offers changing rooms and the like for any that wish to use the pool as well as leading to a small shrine for the Greek goddess Athena. Two staircases lead upstairs and under each is storage, one for food that includes a large wine rack and a walk-in freezer; the other contains supplies like weapons, armor, tactical gear and ammunition. Within the changing room is a special access point to the public elevator, which first floods said transport with Type-7 gas to neutralize anyone inside so they are unaware of the hidden floor. Alongside the change room is a large room for meetings that features a smart-board and a projector screen. The second floor houses several bedrooms including four master ones, one for each Sister. Additionally there is a large laboratory for Sarah Hardy, a small gym, a kitchen under the watch of Shanta Rangan and a small doctor's office under the care of Elizabeth Baker. The four bedrooms also feature office equipment. The entire Sanctum possesses computer terminals installed into the walls with touch-scren activation as well as a secure wireless network and a public announce system. The sister bedrooms also have emergency access doors to the regular part of the hotel and there's a public elevator override in the lab like in the change room below. Residents Members Rena Mero 3.jpg|Patricia Mero AKA Athena|link=Patricia Mero Tricia Helfer.jpg|Sarah Hardy AKA Medusa|link=Sarah Hardy Gail Kim 3.jpg|Canella Kim AKA Stheno|link=Canella Kim Stacy Keibler 4.jpg|Darcy Keibler AKA Euryale|link=Darcy Keibler Slaves Parminder Nagra 2.jpg|Avani Misra Assistant to Darcy Keibler|link=Avani Misra Jessica Chastain.jpg|Abigail Lockheed Bodyguard to Darcy Keibler|link=Abigail Lockheed Paris Hilton.jpg|Maris Stilton Stilton Corporation Heiress|link=Maris Stilton Amy Jo Johnson 2.jpg|Sloane Taylor The Sanctum Security|link=Sloane Taylor Sarah Chalke.jpg|Elizabeth Baker The Sanctum Doctor|link=Elizabeth Baker Padma Lakshmi.jpg|Shanta Rangan The Sanctum Cook|link=Shanta Rangan Charlotte Coyle.jpg|Giselle Woodward Maid Supervisor|link=Giselle Woodward Cindy Chiu.jpg|Janet Wu Maid|link=Janet Wu Maite Perroni.jpg|Graciela Morano Maid|link=Graciela Morano Jacqueline MacInnes Wood 2.jpg|Francesca Alonzo Maid|link=Francesca Alonzo Statues Charlene Amoia.jpg|Charlotte Lune Paris Reporter|link=Charlotte Lune Freema Agyeman.jpg|Natalie Hudgens Howe Street Boys Member|link=Natalie Hudgens Christine Woods.png|Sheena Wilks Foster & McBride Paralegal|link=Sheena Wilks Katee Sackhoff.jpg|Mallory Blancard Fetishist Wax Museum Security Guard|link=Mallory Blancard Sharon Stone.jpg|Rina Corde Stilton Corporation Stockholder (Basilisk)|link=Rina Corde Dulce Maria.jpg|Amelia Paz Stilton Corporation Maid (Basilisk)|link=Amelia Paz Melora Hardin 2.jpg|Dayna Richardson Stone Enterprises Scientist (Basilisk)|link=Dayna Richardson Category:Locations Category:The IT Files Category:Gorgon Sisterhood